Sleep Well, My Love
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: After an argument in the study, a simple action melts both hearts. (One-shot)


**Sleep Well, My Love**

There was a knock on the door.

"Captain?"

"Come in," the Captain said.

The door opened to reveal Maria.

"Hello, Fräulein," the Captain said, smiling.

"You called for me?" Maria said.

"Mmm-hmm. Take a seat," he said, pointing at the chair.

Maria took a seat. The Captain picked up an envelope from his table.

"Is that my goodbye note?" Maria asked.

"Yes. It is your goodbye note. Now, may I ask, what really made you leave to the Abbey?" he said.

"The reason is in that envelope," Maria replied. She felt nervous, but chose not to show it.

"Oh, is that so? What if I don't believe what you wrote in this little goodbye note?" the Captain replied. He had a mocking tone on his voice.

"Why do you need to know, Captain?" Maria replied confidently.

"Because! Now just tell me, _why did you leave_?" the Captain said, standing up from his chair, placing his hands on the table and leaning closer to Maria. He was desperate. Desperate to know if the reason she left was because of him.

"You have nothing to do with it," Maria said, standing up. The Captain caught her wrist.

"Please, Maria," the Captain said. Maria felt her stomach do somersaults.

"Please," he pleaded again, leaning a bit more closer.

What they didn't know is that the Baroness was just outside the door, peeking. She was fuming.

She stormed in.

"Elsa!" the Captain exclaimed, letting go of her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said, pointing to Maria. Maria just stared at her in shock.

"Oh, don't you look at me with your innocent face! I've seen you! You were _flirting _with Georg! _Flirting _with him! Now, let me tell you-"

"Elsa! That's enough!" the Captain said coldly, walking in front of Maria. Elsa just glared at him.

"How dare you even barge into my study and accuse Maria of such a thing?" he said.

"Oh, so it's 'Maria' now, isn't it?" Elsa said coldly, sending a glare to Maria's direction.

"What is your problem?!" the Captain said, frustrated.

"Her! She's destroying us, Georg-"

"Us? No, Elsa, there was _never _an us!" the Captain just said.

Elsa just looked at him in shock.

"But we were engaged! Don't tell me this little governess of yours seduced you!" Elsa shot back.

"Because I thought she would never come back! So I did what I thought was for the children," the Captain muttered.

Elsa's eyes widened. It was true.

"You _love _her?" she said.

"Yes! Yes I do! I love Maria!" the Captain blurted out.

Maria tensed behind him. He loved her? She blushed a bright shade of red.

"Fine then," Elsa replied, and removed the ring and gave it to him.

"And one more thing," the Captain said.

"Don't you dare humiliate Maria ever again," the Captain said. Elsa just sneered at Maria and left.

The Captain turned around to see a blushing Maria.

"Are you-"

"You love me?" Maria said, eyes locked on his. The Captain smirked.

"Yes," he said, walking nearer to her.

"Oh God," she whispered, blushing even more.

She felt a finger on her on her chin and soon her eyes met his once again.

"I love you. Do you love me back?" he said, his gaze so strong on hers.

"Yes."

The Captain lost it.

He slowly leaned forward, and then searched for an affirmation in Maria's eyes. Maria closed her eyes, telling him she was ready. He gently pressed his lips on hers, closing his eyes. Maria felt her knees grow weak, and just as she was about to fall, the Captain held her close to him. They broke away from their kiss, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they said in unison. Maria let out a small giggle, and the Captain let out a chuckle.

"Is that why you came back?" the Captain said. Maria nodded.

The Captain hugged Maria, and Maria just hugged back.

"Maria?" the Captain said, stroking her hair.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I think you need to rest," he said, breaking away, still holding her in his arms.

"Rest?" she said, curious.

"After what happened. Come on, I'll bring you to your room," he said, now interlocking elbows with her.

* * *

They arrived at Maria's room.

Maria tucked herself in. Georg smiled at her.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Georg?" Maria said. Georg turned around.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. The Captain walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love," he said, squeezing her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, yes. I'm on the fifth story. :D I actually seem to like writing one-shots more than chaptered stories. ;) Anyways, I really hope you like this story. :D  
Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)) 


End file.
